Grill racks serve as cooking surface in cooking devices used at homes, restaurants, hotels, hospital and other institutions. A grill rack is commonly made of an assembly of parallel metal rods welded to one or more common metal bars perpendicular to those parallel rods. Various deposits and burned food residues on the metal rods of a grill rack are common problems and frequent cleaning to remove such deposits and residues is necessary to maintain a clean cooking surface.
Cleaning devices such as those based on metal brushes and metal scraping blades were disclosed and commercially available. Metal brushes suffer from problems of bending of bristle tips, food residues trapped inside the brush and limited useful life. The scraping blade suffers from the problem of not being able to reach the side and underside of the grill rack. Other cleaning devices do not provide a sharp cutting tip to cut through stubborn food deposits on a grill rack, and are therefore not quite effective.